hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Grace Park
Grace Park (14 maart 1974) is een Amerikaans/Canadese actrice die officier Kono Kalakaua speelt in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière Grace Park werd geboren op 14 maart 1974 in Los Angeles, Californië. Ze is een actrice bekend van Hawaii Five-O, Battlestar Galactica en Edgemont. Op de leeftijd van 25, werd Park gecast als middelbare school student Shannon Ng in de Canadese tiener soap Edgemont. In 2003 kreeg ze erkenning als Sharon "Boomer" Valerii en Sharon "Athena" Agathon in Battlestar Galactica. Ze bleef dezelfde of verwante personages spelen in opeenvolgende series en films. Park speelde een rol in de film West 32nd uit 2007, een misdaaddrama in de Koreaanse wijk van New York City. Ze verscheen als Lt. Sandra Telfair in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars van Electronic Arts, samen met haar co-ster Battlestar Galactica, Tricia Helfer. In 2008 had ze co-starring rollen in de A & E-serie The Cleaner tot het werd geannuleerd op 25 september 2009, en de CBC-serie The Border tot het werd geannuleerd in 2010. In 2009 had Park een cameo voor het negende seizoen, twintigste aflevering van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, getiteld "A Space Oddity". Ze verscheen als een fan in een menigte op een science-fiction-conventie, die bezwaar maakte tegen een gruizige remake van een Star Trek-achtige serie, vergelijkbaar met de Battlestar Galactica-remake waarin ze speelde. In 2009 hernam ze haar rol van Battlestar Galactica in de tv-film Battlestar Galactica: The Plan. In 2010 verscheen ze in de Fox-serie Human Target als Eva Kahn. In 2010 werd Park gecast als Kono Kalakaua, een hoofdpersoon in de CBS-revival van Hawaii Five-O. Op 30 juni 2017 heeft Park tijdens de controverse aangekondigd dat ze Hawaii Five-O samen met co-ster Daniel Dae Kim zal verlaten om een geschil met CBS over salaris. Op 27 juni 2018 wordt het ontdekt dat Park deel uitmaakt van de reeks ABC's A Million Little Things als Katherine om Anne Son te vervangen. Persoonlijke leven Ze is getrouwd met vastgoedmakelaar Phil Kim sinds 2004. Ze hebben samen een zoon. Trivia * Engels gesproken in het ouderlijk huis, kent een beetje Frans (wordt opgevoed en opgeleid in Canada). * Geboren in Los Angeles, maar verhuisd naar Canada toen ze 22 maanden was. Beschouwt zichzelf als Amerikaans en Koreaans, maar als Canadees. * Heeft een Bachelor of Arts in psychologie van de University of British Columbia * Ze stond op #60 op "Maxim's Hot 100" van 2010 * Begon met een carrière als model * Ontving in 2010 de KoreAm's Achievement Award voor Entertainment en heeft de cover van KorAn Journal magazine meerdere keren gesierd. * Zong alto in haar koor op de middelbare school Filmografie TV Series * 2000: Secret Agent Man - Louann/Staffer #2 * 2000 - 2001: The Immortal - Mikiko * 1997-2001: The Outer Limits - Satchko/Virtual Avatar * 2001: Dead Last - Bartender #2 * 2001: Dark Angel - Female Breeding X5 * 2001: Stargate SG-1 - Lt. Satterfield * 2002: Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction - Maddie * 2003: Battlestar Galactica - Lt. Sharon 'Boomer' Valerii * 2004: Andromeda - '''Doctor 26Carol * 2003-2004: '''Jake 2.0 - Fran Yoshida * 2004: Human Cargo - Taiwanese Woman #1 * 2001-2005:' Edgemont' - Shannon Ng * 2008: Late Show with David Letterman - Lt. Sharon Valerii - Top Ten Presenter * 2008-2009: Battlestar Galactica: The Face of the Enemy - Number Eight * 2004-2009: Battlestar Galactica '''- Lt. Sharon 'Boomer' Valerii/Lt. Sharon 'Athena' Agathon * 2009: '''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Convention Attendee * 2008-2009: The Cleaner - Akani Cuesta * 2008-2010: The Border - Special Agent Liz Carver * 2010: Human Target - Eva Khan * 2010-2013: American Dad! - Akiko Yoshida * 2017: MacGyver - Kono Kalakaua * 2010-2017: Hawaii Five-O - Kono Kalakaua * 2018-2019: A Million Little Things - Katherine Kim TV Film * 2002: L.A. Law: The Movie - Charmaigne * 2003: JinnahL On Crime - White Knight, Black Widow - Cynthia Wong * 2004: Class Actions - Leslie * 2007: Battlestar Galactica: Razor - Lt. Sharon Valerii Films: * 2000: Romeo Must Die - Asian Dancer * 2003: Fluffy - Amy * 2007: West 32nd - Lila Lee * 2008: Run Rabbit Run - Hannah Moon * 2012: The First Days -''' Libby * 2017: '''Public Schooled - '''Mackenzie * 2018: '''Freaks - Agent Ray